moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Elevaan Greywald
Elevaan Greywald is a former Knight of the Brotherhood of the Horse and a Silver Hand Paladin. Appearance With the apperance of an average Knight, bearing the armor and colors of a soldier of Stormwind 's First Regiment, Sir Elevaan Greywald represents the face and figure of the youthful common man within Stormwind and the Grand Alliance. Beneath his bearings of plate and chainmail, his body would show a layer of muscle and youthly vigor that has built up throughout his years of service on the field of battle. Proud of his honorable service, Elevaan never tries to hide his uniform, and will hardly ever be seen not wearing it. While in his uniform, Elevaan would stand at 5'11", and 215 Ibs. His skin, which would mostly be covered by his armor, would be worktanned with several scars literring over it. A few scars would appear dangerously severe, while most would hint at the minor cut of a sword or dagger. Elevaan poses several strong features along his face and jawline, giving him a bit of charm. His hair would be cut short, the style of an average soldier, while his sideburns would run down his cheek, just barely touching up against his thin beard that ran across his chin to his upper lip. His facial hair would almost always remain at a thin, trimmed fashion, and his hair would hardly ever overlap the position of his ears. Elevaan takes great care and effort into his grooming, wanting to look at least a bit fashionable, while maintaining the standard of a Soldier within the Grand Alliance. His eyes would both be at a plain green, and his brows neatly covering the tips of each. If being observed, he would most likely be in a look of content. He does well to hide his emotions to others, not wanting to give off anything that could be warranted as a weakness towards those he does not know or trust. Keeping up the standard of his uniform and appearance is Elevaan's biggest concern and care for. Outside of that, he prefers to keep up a healthy and fit condition, so that he may never lag behind or bring down the strength of the regiment that he serves. Childhood Elevaan was born to a family of rural farmers in Lordaeron, 595 K.C. around the area that is now known as the Western Plaguelands. The beginning of his Childhood was mostly uneventful, as he was born in the years following the Second War. His father, Jeremy Greywald died in service to the Alliance during the conflict against the Dragonmaw Clan while Elevaan was still in his Mother's womb. Though even without a father to help bring him up, Elevaan lived in a very lively home, an older brother to look up to and a younger sister to pester. When Elevaan wasn't busy playing with his siblings or helping his mother with chores, he spent his time practicing with a wooden short-sword, striking a target dummy for hours each day. Elevaan had dreamed of carrying on his fathers legacy since his mother first told him about his father. He dreamed of one day taking up the sword to be a hero like his father, which his mother described him as. Of course Elevaan's mother, Verisa Greywald, didn't want to lose another loved one from war, and would constantly worry and try to drown any hope and ambition in Elevaan becoming a Soldier like his father. However, his mother would underestimate the tenacious spirit that Elevaan had, and he would often sneak out during the late hours to practice his swordsmanship for years to come. Young Adulthood As Elevaan began to grow into his late teenage years, his ordinary life out in the uneventful rural areas of Lordaeron became dull. When he was younger, he was fond of his ordinary life, free of responsibilities. But now he was older, and his day consisted of helping his older brother with the crops around the family estate. This labor became routine throughout his young adulthood, and he quickly became tired of it. The exciting idea of visiting the capital and other various locations within the kingdom, or even signing himself up as a bannerman of Lordaeron was a thrilling one. The patriotism Elevaan had for the Human Kingdoms of the Alliance was a great one, and he was counting the days until he could finally leave his family land. He finally reached his coming of age, and was preparing to leave his family's land to venture out for a much more thrilling and exciting life, much to his families dismay. However, the sudden threat of the Plague began to spread across the Northlands, causing much discontent to many. After the betrayal of Arthas Menethil spread like wildfire across the Kingdom, Elevaan made the wise decision like many others and fled. He quickly left the Northernlands, heading to the most southern city in the Easter Kingdoms, Stormwind. He arrived with many other refugees from Lordaeron, greeted with a warm welcome. It seemed to him that the city would remain his current home, and he would later sign himself under the Silver Shield Company. This group of sellswords would start Elevaan's career in Stormwind, and pave the way for his future endeavors. Gallery WoWScrnShot 010315 174219.jpeg|Sir Elevaan of the Lance Category:Characters Category:Human Category:The First Regiment Category:Soldiers Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Paladins Category:Footmen Category:Cavalry Category:Silver Shield Company Category:Lordaeronian